politicsandwarfandomcom-20200215-history
United States of Sorenson
' United States of Sorenson' was newest nation led by King Liam Johnson. They were founded on May 9th, 2019 (On orbis date: Dec. 8th, 2039). The small Nation of an population is 844,995. The Nation is based off USA (Congress/Cabinet) and Canada (Cities/States) and Britain (Gov.) in real life. The nation's Captial is Barrhead. Congress and Council and States are from USA/Canada. The Motto is Alberta Strong. The nation has 3 states forever. The Nation's anthem is Oh Canada. Our Social Policy is Liberal and Our economic Policy is Far Left. They have only 2 political parties for Congress, but in the Cabinet has 3 Political Parties. Current Head of State is Jennifer Johnson Jr. We have the high Radiation Index at 866.55 R. Their governement is Consititutional Monarchy. The nation is Disbanded on July 20th after 2 months and 11 days of creation. King's Cabinet/Line of Succession Liam's Cabinet and Line of Succession has members in it, but the deputies are not allowed to be in a party. Queen: Jennifer Johnson Jr ® Vice President: Jack White (I) Chief of Staff to the Cabinet: Sam Louder (D) King's Cabinet: ---- Speaker of House: Ben Gunner (D-BC) Senate Majority Leader: Kelly Teller (R-Manitoba) President pro tempore of Senate: William Turner (D-Manitoba) Chief Justice of SCoUS: Jan Funner (I) Sec. of State: Chris Parks ® *Deupty: John Hopper Sec. of Treasury: Zach Nightrider ® *Deupty: Phillip King Sec. of Defense: Gen Adam Moon-Park (D) *Deupty: Danny Hunter Attoney General: Henry Bailer ® *Deupty: Matt Louder Sec. of Interior: Ian Slow (D) *Deupty: Sam Keeper Sec. of Agriculture: George Johnson (I) *Deupty: Franics Gunner Sec. of Commerce: Ben Johnson ® *Deupty: Sam Keeper Sec. of Labour: Jerry Johnson (D) *Deupty: Henry West Sec. of Human and Heatlh Services: Ned Johnson (D) *Deupty: Jimmy Burner Sec. of HUD: Tim Pepper ® *Deupty: George Freeman Sec. of Transportion: Lee Green (I) *Deupty: Bob Faster Sec. of Energy: Steve Hobbs (D) *Deupty: Charile Brown Sec. of Veterans Affiar: Lillian Johnson ® *Deupty: Pat Runner Sec. of Homeland Security: Jillian Johnson (D) *Deupty: Joesph Kinder List of Former Council Members 7 resigned from office, 2 died in office, 1 removed from office. List of VP There has been only 3 VP so far. 1. Jack Hopper was the First VP (2038-40) 2. Robert Andrews was the Second VP (2040) 3. Jack White is the Current and 3rd VP. (2040-) US Congress List of Political Parties *Republican Party - Current Opposition Government *Democratic Party - Current Majoirty Government Current Leadership of Congress There is 11 leaders in both chambers of the US Congress. #President of the Senate: Jack White #Speaker of the House: Rep. Ben Gunner #Senate Majority Leader: Sen. Kelly Teller #Senate Minority Leader: Sen. John Andrews #House Majority Leader: Rep. Ben Slow #House Minority Leader: Rep. Walter Boone #President pro tempore of Senate: Sen. William Turner #Democratic Senate Caucus Chair: Sen. John Banks #Republican Senate Conference Chair: Sen. Levi Happer #House Republican Conference Chair: Rep. Jan Waters #House Democratic Causes Chair: Rep. Fred White List of Cabinet Congress Votes This is where for acting or new members get the House and Senate votes to be official members of cabinet. *Jillian Johnson: 3-2 (passed the Senate)/ 3-2 (passed the House). *Steve Hobbs: 3-2 (passed the Senate)/ 3-2 (passed the House). *Lillian Johnson: 3-2 ( passed the Senate)/ 3-2 (passed the House). *General Adam Moon-Park: 3-2 (passed the Senate)/ 3-2 (passed the House). List of Former Congress Members This is where any member of Congress State Senators, Representives There ten members are bolded as they are Congresscial leadership. the ones in bold stay but others will go to the council. Here are the three States in the nation: State of Alberta 1 Republican #'Rep. Ben Slow' ® (House Majority Leader) #'Sen. Levi Happer' ® (Republican Senate Conference Chair) #'Rep. Jan Waters '® (House Republican Conference Chair) This State is Republican controlled, they have 1 congressical leaders. There are 3 seats. ''State of BC'' 1 Republican and 2 Democratic and 1 Independent. #'Sen. John Andrews' ® (Senate Minorty Leader) #'Rep. Ben Gunner '(D) (Speaker of the House) #'Sen. John Banks' (I) (Democratic Senate Caucus Chair) #'Rep. Walter Boone '(D) (House Minority Leader) This State is both, they have 4 congressical leaders. There are 4 seats. 'State of Manitoba' 3 Democratics #'Sen. Kelly Teller' (D) (Senate Majority Leader) #'Sen. William Turner '(D) (Presiedent pro tempore of Senate) #'Rep. Fred White '(D) (House Democratic Causes Chair) This State is Democratic controlled, they have 3 congressical leaders. There are 3 seats. List of Elections: List of Cities The nation has 10 cities for now. National Capital will be all three B/I/U. #''Barrhead'' (National Captial/Metro/City): Over 100,000 #Westlock (State of AB, Captial/City/Metro): Over 100,000 #Jasper (City/Metro): Over 50,000 #Edmonton (City/Metro):Over 50,000 #Calgary (City/Metro): Over 50,000 #''Vancouver (State of BC, Capital/City/Metro): Over 50,000 #''Victoria ''(City/Metro): Over 50,000 #''Vernon ''(City/Metro) :Over 50,000 #'Winnipeg''' (State Capital of MB/City/Metro): Over 50,000 #'Brandon '(City/Metro): Over 50,000 Military US Armed Forces is National Defense! Front Office: *Commander In-Chief: Jennifer Johnson Jr *Sec of Defense: Gen Adam Moon-Park *Deputy Sec of Defense: Danny Hunter *Divisons: Army, Navy, Air Force Divison Commanding Officers: *Army: GEN Yen *Navy: ADM Slower *Air Force: Capt Anderson Ranks: Army *PV1 *PV2 *PFC *SPC *CPL *SGT *SSG *SFC *MSG *1SG *SGM *CSM *SMA *WO1 *CW2 *CW3 *CW4 *CW5 *2LT *1LT *CPT *MAJ *LTC *COL *BG *MG *LTG *GEN *GA Navy *Seaman ® *Seaman Apprentice *Seaman *PO 3rd Class *PO 2nd Class *PO 1st Class *CPO *SCPO *CSCPO *MCPO *CMCPO *FMCPO *MCPON *WO-1 *CWO-2 *CWO-3 *CWO-4 *CWO-5 *OC/MIDS *ENS *LTJG *LT *LCDR *CDR *CAPT *RDML *RADM *VADM *ADM *FADM* *AN* Air Force *AB *Amn *AFC *SA *SS *TS *MS *SMS *CMS *CCM *CMSAF *2d Lt *1st Lt *Capt *Maj *Lt Col *Col *Brig Gen *Maj Gen *Lt Gen *Gen *GAF* Note: * wartime ranks Noble Events *Death and State Funnel of Prince Patrick Jr. *Assassination of VP Robert Andrews *Global War 14 as nation with TAA. *Yr since King Liam Johnson's death. National Capital Barrhead is National Capital of the country and is the home to the Royal Family and Department of Defense HQ. Category:Pages related to United States of Sorenson Category:Disbanded nations